


Some say the World will end in Fire, some say Ice

by scandalous_in_belgravia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dirty Talk, Dominant Winter Soldier, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Light Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, female HYDRA agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous_in_belgravia/pseuds/scandalous_in_belgravia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries...</p><p>Post- Captain America: The Winter Soldier and shortly before CA: Civil War. Bucky and a female Hydra agent, both on the run, meet. After almost 2 years alone the need for closeness leads to the inevitable. So, it's just mainly smut tbh, but hopefully nice smut :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some say the World will end in Fire, some say Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by both the poem "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost and the song Bittersweet Memories by Bullet For My Valentine.  
> I wanted to write a dominant Winter Soldier smut fic but it didn’t work, so the result is this hot mess of smut, fluff, angst and God knows what.  
> Please leave comments if you feel like it, I love to hear what you think! :-*

You had been followed for the past hour. You had realised so pretty soon when the dark shadow of a tall man wasn’t disappearing, no matter how often you turned and vanished in the small narrow alleys of Bucharest. Your pursuer did his best to blend in despite his impressive appearance and made it clear that he also was a professional. It should probably have worried you more than it did. But you had been on the run for the last 2 years now and both your mind and body had grown tired of fighting, keeping up appearance, of pretending to be someone you weren’t. Not that you particularly knew who and what you were anyways. A killer, that was for sure. HYDRA had picked you up as an orphan at the age of 6, putting you through inhuman training, doing its best to numb all emotion and compassion, making you a tool to carry out whatever mission that needed to be completed. And then SHIELD fell and HYDRA with it, and as it all came crumbling down, files where lost, names and missions forgotten und you found yourself stranded in a safehouse in Paris with no contact and no further orders, free for the first time in your life and completely lost. You moved through Europe, always on the run from real or imagined hunters, trying to drag you back, to take away your freedom again.

It was last week, when walking across the square the farmer’s market was set up every Saturday, you saw a familiar face in the corner of your eye. Trying to stay out of sight you retreated into a dark house entrance, carefully eyeing the man buying fruit at one of the market stands. The tall frame, the dark hair, you knew you had seen him before … it made you uneasy and yet there was something drawing you to this man, a connection that was hard to explain, but had you keep your eyes fixed on him. Every move, every gesture screamed agent, and yet, no danger seemed to radiate from him. Domination of his surroundings? Yes, but more out of precaution than will to attack.

You followed him to his apartment, ai shabby little flat in a high-rise at the edge of the city, anonymous, simple, and not so different from your own housing situation. He kept his face hidden behind long hair and a baseball cap, knowing how to avoid attention and stares. And yet his movements, his body seemed so familiar. You knew you got yourself into serious danger hanging around the building all day, hoping to see him again, but something, something was pulling you towards this man you couldn’t explain. You spent all of last week following the man around, tracing his steps and still never able to quite pinpoint why you felt so connected with him, still never able to fully glance at his face.

When you turned around the last corner before your apartment building and risked a look back, your pursuer was gone. You sigh in relief, probably your mind had again played tricks on you, constantly being on edge, constantly weary to not get caught. Nevertheless you decide that it was time to move again, Bucharest had become too comfortable, too much of a home and you had let your guard down. You pack the few things you call your possessions in a sport’s bag and try to get some rest before making a move in the middle of the night.

It’s 11pm when a soft creak makes you jump. You knew it was the first floor panel when entering your bedroom and when you carefully turned around you could see a dark shape standing out against the dim light falling in from the kitchen window. Your hand inched towards the gun lying on the nightstand next to you, but before you could reach it, the figure in the door crosses the room with insane speed and catches your wrist in an unforgiving grasp, pulling you out of bed and onto your feet. In the dark you are only able to make out some details on your opponent: Tactical shoes, holsters on both thighs, tactical belt full of ammunition, dark leather jacket and … a black combat mask hiding his face, leaving only dark blue eyes to stare into your face. Mutual recognition takes both of you by surprise. The mask and the mesmerizing eyes finally gave you the last clue: The Winter Soldier had found you! Panic shoots through your veins and your mind tries to process this information: He, they found you! Desperately you try to free your hand from the relentless grasp of a metal hand that isn’t giving in an inch. On the contrary, the Winter Soldiers other hand reaches up and tightly grasps your shoulder, keeping you still as his eyes rake over your feature, taking in every trait of your face. “ _I … I know you … why … why do I know you? Why have you been following me?_ ” With the last sentence the soldier proceeds to shake your shoulders with all force, making your head fly back and forth. “ _Who are you?_ ” a dominant and fierce voice demands. His behaviour only deepens your confusion. This was not the Winter Soldier HYDRA had sent on his missions, the Winter Soldier that trained you and taught you to kill, a submissive machine obeying every order. Something had changed, you could see it in his eyes. They were alive, with suspicion, guilt, anger … and fear. _“Why do I know you?”_ His dark voice urges you to answer and you struggle to find a simple one to explain all this mess. James…, the memory of a name suddenly pops up in your mind, having read it in some file. “ _James…_ ” you try, softly, in an attempt to calm the enormous soldier still holding you in an iron-like grasp. “ _I’m (y/n), you trained me, back in Russia, I am … no, I WAS HYDRA, once!_ ” “ _James …_ ” his tongue rolled the name as if it was unfamiliar to him, listening to the sound of it, exploring the way it rang in his ears. “ _HYDRA?!? What do you want, why were you watching me, tell me!_ ” Another violent jolt had your head fly back again. “ _I … I don’t know, I’m sorry, I felt so lost, so lonely, and then I saw you and I thought I knew you … I didn’t want to be alone anymore!_ ” It was a confession you hadn’t even acknowledged to yourself in all the time on the run, but it was nevertheless the truth. “ _I ran and I have no one and I don’t know where to go or what to do … please!_ ” The final word was nothing more than a whisper when it came out of your mouth, but when you looked up into the deep blue eyes you could see that something changed: Even though the fierceness stayed, suspicion and danger had left them, and were replaced by what almost looked like compassion. James Buchanan Barnes was as breath-taking as ever. Unconsciously you licked you bottom lip, remembering all those training sessions way back, sweating bodies clinging to each other, muscular arms lifting you up, holding you down… You hadn’t touched another human in almost 23 months and this exceptional man so close to you made your senses cloud with unchaste thoughts.

 _“(y/n), I remember you, you were a skilled fighter, I remember … we used to train together, your body was …_ ” The Winter Soldier’s voice trailed off as memories of the long late-night hours spent together also came back to him. With one quick move he ripped his mask off his face before cupping the back of your head with his hand. “ _You were so gorgeous, your body so flawless, I loved watching you move, every blow so defined, so passionate, I always wanted you, deep down, I kept thinking about you…_ ” With every word his lips had come closer until he finally pressed them unto yours. Teeth bite your lower lip, causing you to open up and letting a dominating tongue slide inside your mouth, exploring, dancing around yours, deepening the kiss to a game full of passion. Pushing you back towards the bed, his hands move from your shoulders to your sides, your breasts, your back, exploring every inch of your body, hungrily and persistently. When you finally fall back into your mattress, he kneels between you spread legs, watching you, taking in the picture of the woman underneath him, before again cupping your neck with his human hand, licking, sucking at your collarbone, revealed by the sleeveless top you were wearing, before a hot tongue followed your carotid and a voice whispered in your ear: “ _I wanted you so badly, and tonight I will finally rip your clothes off and destroy you, do you understand, agent?_ ” A thumb was slowly caressing your throat, making it obvious that he would take what he wanted no matter your answer. But soaking in the captivating smell, feeling the heat radiate from this powerful body that could easily break you in two, there was nothing you could desire more than feel this man take you in every way possible. “ _I am ready to comply, soldier_ ”, was all you whispered before you pressed his body down unto your small frame, grinding into him, already feeling him being rock hard between your legs. Just the thought of his stamina, knowing how long he would last during your trainings, was enough to make you moan with desire. In an instant the soldier’s jacket and shirt were removed revealing his metal arm he bwfore had tried to keep hidden. It was only a moment before a hand took the collar of your shirt and ripped it off your body in one hard yank. Lips immediately attacked your breasts, leaving rough marks, teeth grazing and biting, working their way down to your stomach, before fingers hook underneath your waistband and pull your panties down. Cold air hits your already wet core and you suck in the air at the sensation. The soldier moves up only to claim your lips in another passionate kiss, stroking your thighs and hips with his human hand, teasingly slowly moving closer and closer to your core. Your fingernails rake down his chiselled back and up again only to let them slide over his shoulders until the fingers of your right hand reach the point where flesh and metal meet, triggering a wince from the man towering over you. He obviously was more than uncomfortable with his artificial limp, but you had always admired its precision, its power, its ability to destroy with such force. “ _Touch me with it_ ” you beg. “ _What?_ ” the answer is almost a growl. “ _I want to feel it, it’s strength, I want to feel you fuck me with it so hard I know only you can._ ” “ _You have no idea what you are asking!_ ” the Winter Soldier’s voice was reluctant, but you couldn’t miss the dark glimmer that had appeared in his blue eyes, blowing them wide with desire to overpower you, dominate you with all he had. “ _I know what you can do, and you know that I can take it … touch me, soldier!_ ” And with that all restrain was removed and smooth metal fingers, cold and slightly vibrating moved over your dripping folds, slowly stroking, exploring, as attentive eyes watch your every expression. The sensation between your legs makes your breath hitch and you let out a first moan forming an “ _oh yes_ ” before your eyes flutter shut. Your fingers trail down the metal, taking in every ridge and muscle until they reach his wrist. You wrap them around it and pull, forcing two metal fingers finally inside your aching core. The sensation has you growl with need, the need for more as you feel your stomach already tightening, fingers pumping in and out of you and the Winter Soldier watching you, revelling in every gasp from your open mouth. Hot air ghosts over your ear as you hear a voice thick with need again: " _Oh girl, how I missed the sounds you make, all those sweet sounds just for me. They made me so hard, always nearly drove me mad. I wanted to take you right there on the mat everytime. Make you scream - come with my name on your lips!"_ Your moans grow louder and the breathing more ragged as you buck your hips up to meet every motion, deepening the friction and bringing you closer and closer to the edge, when the fingers were suddenly removed. “ _Fuck, girl, you look so amazing writhing underneath me, with my fingers fucking you! I need to take you - and I won't be gentle!_ ” And with one quick movement, the metal hand snakes around your waist, lifts and turns you, so you land on all fours. A human hands glides along your thigh, up to your ass, drawing lazy circles, before tracing your spine up to your neck and fisting your hair. A metal hand is placed on your hips and squeezes with relentless strength as you can feel the soldier’s cock lining up at your entrance, sliding up and down, teasing you, before suddenly entering you with one swift stroke. Hot lips touch your ear as you hear his dark strained voice from the man above you: “ _Fuck, you feel so good, so tight, just for me. I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, котенок_.” The sensation of your soldier’s impressive length made it impossible for you to even attempt to answer, bliss already starting to cloud your mind before he even began to move. With a growl sounding a lot like мои, he pulled out, only to slam back into you immediately, causing you to see stars and hitting all the right spots, his ragged breathing and moans through gritted teeth edging you on and on, the feeling of his cock driving into you dominating your body, your mind. It didn’t take long until you could feel you were close, so close. Sensing your nearing release, the Winter Soldier yanked your head back, pulling on your hair, forcing you to look up as he was towering over you, and arching your back and pushing back into him, intensifying every motion, clenching around his length. “ _Say my name_ ” he demands with another pull at your hair. “ _Cum around my cock and let me hear your scream my name, cum for me, малышка._ ” His strained voice, ordering you in Russian as he did all those past years, is enough to finally come undone and with a breathless “ _James_ ” you release around him, making him follow suit as he hears his name fall from your breathless lips.

 

One night of passion was followed by another as the Winter Soldier visited your apartment in hours of want or need for release. Nights turned into mornings full of conversations, as he decided to stay from time to time, falling asleep next to you, pulling you tightly into his broad chest, never letting you go. Early morning coffees turned into trust and a feeling of closeness. Mornings were followed by afternoons spent together, walks around the city, trips to the market. At some point he asked you to call him Bucky and at some point he never actually went back to his own apartment any more. In a world full of chaos, you had found peace in each other.

One morning you sent Bucky off to the market to buy plums for a cake you wanted to bake in the afternoon since he admitted to you one day it was his favourite. Meanwhile you went to inquire about some train tickets to cross the border. You both knew you had stayed in Bucharest for far too long, both becoming to careless in the company of the other, revelling in the illusion of a normal life.

When you saw the news about Vienna on the TV at the train station, you knew it was time. When you reached your demolished apartment, you knew it was too late. Tears trickled down your face as you take in the fragments of another shattered life before you. On the floor a tattered photo showed a smiling James Buchanan Barnes, arm around your waist, a rare moment of happiness. Neither SHIELD nor HYDRA had yet considered it necessary to swoop the apartment.

When you walked away, the third window on the 7th floor exploded with fire, feed by the gas leaking from the kitchen stove, as memories of times together burst into flames and burned to the ground, leaving nothing but ash tumbling down like lost snowflakes, predicting a future full of coldness. You did not look back once, as you turned around the corner of a narrow alley and disappeared into the crowd, once again a ghost. Nothing but a memory, now frozen in ice. A fist was clenching a photograph of a world ending in fire.


End file.
